Impossible Ponds
by cmartlover
Summary: Melody Pond is terribly afraid. At night, she has dreadful nightmares of past experiences that she would rather forget, but she certainly isn't the only one with impossible dreams. Little does she know that very soon her life will be forever changed...
1. Dreams

**Author's Note: So, here's my new story about Mels' life growing up in Leadworth with her parents( well, its really much more complicated than that). I suppose you could consider this section a prologue, since it is a bit of an introduction to the story.** **I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>The tiny room was dark, bitterly cold, and above all else, terribly unsettling. Besides the occasional shimmer of moonlight radiating through one lone window in the upper corner, the tattered walls enclosing the small child might have resembled those of a prison. Though in theory, such a place should have been completely silent, a series of hidden crevices allowed for the soft plopping of raindrops to mingle with the dreary howl of the wolf.<p>

But nature's nighttime melodies were certainly not the only sounds that rang constantly in the ears of the trembling little girl. Perhaps the ominous creaking of floorboards and haunting echo of the wind were the true sources of her discomfort. However, as the heart of the traumatized, brown skinned girl thumped at an even more alarming rate, it seemed impossible for her to escape the terrifying truth.

The eerie, repetitious cadences did not stimulate her smoldering fear, rather, it was the blur of memories and dreadful nightmares that compelled her to crumple her frigid body beneath the threadbare blanket.

Frightening sobs and images galloped through her fragile head, causing her to shake violently.

Normally, she could will herself to sleep, but because she was lying upon a hard, metal cot, in a strange and foreign place, it became nearly impossible for her to suppress the troubling dreams.

"Me-lod-dy…" the deafening cackle was resounding through the mind of the whimpering child, as she recalled the image of a ghastly looking woman with a black eye patch. Though the woman's devilish smirk gradually faded into a foaming sea of darkness, even more paralyzing sounds and sights ravaged the mind of the tiny girl.

Like a montage of clips from a horror film, blurs of the dastardly guns and the terrifying nights of uncertainty, resurfaced a time when she was enclosed in a parasitic suit, lying in wait for the ominous creatures that could never be remembered.

But that was not all, for there were many other visions of strange people-the pretty red haired girl with the sparkling eyes and the loving Roman with the silly nose, who the young child attempted to cling to desperately, knowing full well that they held within their grasp the key to her salvation.

Tonight, though, she felt closer to them than she ever had before, until, suddenly, as her smooth fingers drew closer to their precious faces, her parents laughter contorted into distorted screams. In a matter of seconds, both of them vanished completely, like specks of dust.

As the petite droplets cascaded down her frigid cheeks, the child of the TARDIS buried her face shamefully in the sole of her flimsy pillow, wanting ever do much to suppress the murderous inclinations that poured into her brain.

But, even then, The vile, serpent-like laugh resurfaced again and again, serving as the constant reminder of her one and only mission.

No matter how much her weary heart struggled against her given fate, Melody Pond knew with increasing certainty that she had been born for one sole purpose—to kill the Doctor.

The shivering girl's ginger locks folded precariously over her soft pillow. Because the scent of her mother's lipstick was still evident on her rosy cheek, she stroked the precise spot where she had been kissed, as if to console her nagging doubts.

Shifting her heavy comforter over her frozen limbs, Amelia Pond attempted to fall asleep peacefully. Unfortunately, a pang of loneliness barricaded the path to her much desired slumber.

She supposed her feelings were irrational, since she had a wonderful Mum and Dad who loved her unconditionally, and a kind, but slightly paranoid Aunt Sharon who constantly worried about her.

Not to mention, she had plenty of friends—well, actually maybe one or two, but at least she was not completely alone.

Coming to grips with reality, Amelia realized that her only genuine friend was a stubby boy with long sandy brown hair, and a peculiar looking nose.

Even though young Rory was always willing to partake in her ridiculous games, such as reluctantly dressing himself in a ruffled tie and pinstriped suit, the glossy glimmer coming from his deep blue eyes revealed to her that he was no different from every other person in her life.

The root of her lonesomeness lay in the fact that nearly everyone she had ever known or loved could never take her seriously.

Her rants about the raggedy Doctor were always dismissed as fables and dilutions.

Matters had become so unbearable for her parents that every time she so much as mentioned her imaginary friend, they would fret and hastily send her off to another agonizing visit with the psychiatrist.

Every single time, she desperately pleaded with her parents not to throw her back into that prison-esque therapy session, but they continued to repudiate her subtle objections.

_Why can't they just listen to me? _Amelia groaned inwardly, her shimmering tears gracing the damp pillow.

More than anything else in the entire universe, Amelia Pond wanted to be loved. She wanted to be cared for, protected, and understood. Her innocent spirit yearned for a friend who would be capable of trusting her in any and every circumstance.

Only once in her lonely little life had she ever encountered such a person. Even in that very moment, the simple image of the man with the floppy brown hair, resonating in her mind, was enough to warm her heart.

Though the raggedy Doctor may have been mad, impossible, and completely ridiculous, he had possessed an alien like quality of wisdom. Perhaps it had been than distinct aura of discernment that had allowed her to freely express her occult fears to an absolute stranger.

For the first time, she had genuinely felt important, simply because the man with the blue box had heeded her words without question.

But just as quickly as he had crashed into her life, the Doctor had drifted off, promising to return in a mere five minutes, probably never suspecting that the frightened red haired girl would cling to those last words for the rest of her days, still believing them completely, since they came from the only man who had been willing to listen.

At long last, the heavy eyelids of the fatigued girl sifted shut, the lingering thoughts of her imaginary friend slowly slipping away into a foggy haze of shattered memories.

Unfortunately, the naïve child had once again failed to recall the danger that still lurked beneath her jaded fantasies.

Though it was evident that she remembered the raggedy man vividly, what she could not seem to recall was what she had been so dreadfully afraid of, or why the Doctor had left in such frenzy.

She was also completely oblivious to the fact that theoretically, she should not have been able to remember such things, as they had never actually happened, at least not in her version of reality, anyway.

But it all made perfect sense when one considered the impossible, which was that young Amelia Pond was no ordinary girl, in any way, shape, or form.

Even then, at that precise moment, the girl who didn't make sense had not the slightest inkling of the unseen purpose she was serving. Nor did she feel the hideously slimy fingers that were clasping her pale neck, as a low, ominous laughing resounded—one that would have otherwise been mistaken as an eerie wave of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> **I hope that last bit freaked you out! More chapters should be coming soon. I'm thinking that they will be sort of different from this section because there will be more of an interaction between characters. For anyone who enjoyed this story, you can go to my profile page to check out some of my others. Also, I would recommend checking out some other stories featuring Mels by different authors( You can find some also on my profile page under favorite stories). Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated:) **


	2. First Day

**Author's Note: So here's chapter two. It was fun to write, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated:)**

* * *

><p>It was a frigid and gloomy morning, and the young child stood bravely in solitude, with nothing but a thin, battered jacket to shield her delicate body from the bitter cold.<p>

Her tiny heart was beating rapidly like a drum, and her quick, coarse breaths steadily crescendoed amid the foggy air.

Maneuvering her dark, bleary eyes toward the tattered house, she felt her entrails convulse in fear.

Though the structure appeared relatively normal, apart from the occasional disheveled shingle, Melody Pond was certainly not fooled. After all, she had been imprisoned there for days, which meant she had a strong sense of the inner workings of the house.

Watching the blackened silhouettes shift in the dirty window, the small girl with the black hair grew ghastly pale.

Within mere seconds, the blurred shapes had vanished, as if they had ceased to exist. This was how it always had been, and Melody supposed it always would be.

Her parents—well, actually she called them her pretend parents, were very unusual, in the least. In fact, she rarely ever encountered them. It was as if they were just fleeting mirages, only appearing when a neighbor passed by or when the world needed to believe that Melody Pond lived a perfectly ordinary life. Occasionally, her pretend parents would give her instructions, which she was always compelled to accept without question.

Though, they never technically coerced her into doing anything, there was an occult, unspoken sense of persuasion in their dark, mysterious eyes that Melody Pond was not willing to tamper with.

Even then, as she had finally convinced herself to quick her pace towards her destination, she felt the dreams of the previous night reverberate through her mind continuously.

With every aching fiber of her being, Melody Pond desperately hoped that she could discover the whereabouts of her real parents.

Though, as the high walls of the brick building began to overwhelm her view, she nearly submitted to the ravenous doubts that sought to devour her soul.

The sweat trickling from her brown palms was only further confirmation of the inevitable.

* * *

><p>The silly looking woman with the frizzy hair and outdated glasses motioned for the bashful girl with the short, dark hair to come forward.<p>

Taking careful notice of the skeptical faces surrounding her, Melody Pond cautiously inched her way towards the front of the room.

"Class, this is our new student, Melody Zucker. Now we're all going to greet her properly, yeah?" The teacher declared unconvincingly, while a shivering Melody stood nestling uncomfortably in the crook of her arm.

The response came as a low chorus of snickers and grumbles.

Melody flinched, her dark skin growing lurid.

"Okay, Melody, take a seat, now," the disheveled woman remarked to the trembling girl, ushering her to an isolated desk in the corner.

Feeling the cold, menacing stares of her new classmates, Melody tried to move rather inconspicuously, wanting to avoid further embarrassment.

In doing this, she managed to overlook the face of the empathetic red haired girl who was perched nearby.

* * *

><p>After enduring only three painful hours of school, Melody Pond realized that it must have been one of the most boring, yet terrifying experiences of her life.<p>

It made no difference that she had never even been educated in such a matter, since it was obvious that she possessed far more foreknowledge than any of her classmates.

Whenever the teacher asked any sort of question, she automatically knew the answer, though she dared not speak, in fear of what the others would think of her. For some odd reason, it seemed as if wheels were turning about in her head, linking together to form the answer that was invisible to everyone else.

Despite being rather clueless as to why her brain functioned in this way, she was well aware that regardless of what the reason was, it would only confirm the facts—she was definitely not an ordinary girl.

Pondering her present predicament, Melody Pond wondered how she could possibly be so intelligent, even though she had never attended school before in her life. The truth, however, lay in her mind—a brilliant, complicated mind filled with impossible things that had been secretly planted for one, specific purpose.

* * *

><p>The dazed girl was standing alone in a cafeteria filled with dozens of swarming children.<p>

She felt despairingly transparent, as the unfamiliar faces seemed to look right through her, their eyes darkening in was rather paralyzing, having all of those people reading her like she was just some sort of discarded book.

Having been overcome with the tantalizing knowledge of the truth, Melody Pond urged herself not to cry.

But this was nothing new. In fact, the timid, black haired girl had felt utterly neglected by nearly everyone, for as long as she could remember.

The threatening stares had always been there, too. At the present moment, they may have been especially apparent, but she could not deny than she had endured the same sort of scrutiny numerous times before.

Even when she was on her own, the sensation of a pair of beady eyes scanning her still form was ever prevalent in her matter how much she desired to escape from it all, her past experiences revealed that any recoiled effort to change her circumstances would only be fruitless.

The troubling thoughts of the dark skinned girl were suddenly interrupted, as a harsh tap on the shoulder startled her.

Melody's tiny body jerked in fear.

A little boy's frantic voice sounded from close by.

" Amy! You really should be more careful!"

At this remark, Melody realized the presence of the ginger haired girl who was rolling her eyes at the boy. The girl's gaze quickly shifted back towards her, and her eyes seemed surprisingly welcoming.

"Oh, I'm really sorry 'bout that! I was just tryin' to get your attention. I'm Amy Pond, by the way, and this idiot, here, is Rory Williams." The girl said nonchalantly, her smooth finger pointing towards the small boy with the sandy brown hair.

For a second, Melody could do nothing but stand silently staring in shock. Though the delicate faces were much younger than she had remembered, they were undoubtedly the same.

All of a sudden, everything was completely surreal, and Melody wondered when she would wake up from the uncanny dream.

However, her mum's Scottish cadence immediately shattered her doubts.

" What's wrong? It's okay, really…me and Rory don't bite or anythin'…"The little red haired girl wrongly assumed that her counterpart was intimidated by the conversation.

But she could not have possibly known that Melody's astronomic heartbeat was primarily caused by an intense excitement, welling up from deep within. The desperately lonely child had finally found those who she had searched for her entire life.

Perhaps that was the reason that she was eager to follow her mother to the table in the corner.

"So, your name's Melody, right?" The girl with the flowing red hair inquired of her new friend, who nodded quickly in response.

" You know, that's a rather lovely name. If I ever get married and have a daughter, I reckon I just might name her Melody." Amy's comment strangely caused Rory's pale cheeks to redden, though she appeared to be completely oblivious to it.

" Thanks…you know…for being nice to me and all…" The dark haired child declared in a somewhat wavering voice.

"No problem," the eventual kissogram and future Roman said in perfect unison.

" That's what friend's are for, right? Anyway, don't worry about the other kids…they're just jerks…how would you say you're likin' school, otherwise?" Amy continued in conversation.

" It's well…rubbish," the dark haired girl exclaimed more confidently.

"Good, now you're catchin' on! So, Mels…I hope you don't mind me callin' you that…it's almost recess time…watcha think about playing the Doctor game with me and Rory, eh?" her mother's suggestion was received by a tender smile.

For the first time she could remember, Melody Pond felt like she truly belonged.

Maybe her new school wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

><p>As young Mels approached the menacing house, she felt her bubbly grin disintegrate.<p>

Here she was, yet again, utterly alone.

But, at least she had discovered something simple that she could look forward to every day. For once, she truly possessed a flicker of hope in her lonesome heart.

Cracking the tattered door open, ever so slightly, the black haired girl, her pulse rapidly increasing, cautiously ventured into the pitch-black abyss of death. Before she could even feel for the light switch, the startling echo of a terribly haunting voice tainted the air.

Mels felt her limbs freeze in a moment of weakness, as she was powerless to speak.

The low, serpent-like cadence that resounded throughout the interior of the house was most certainly the same one that bombarded her nightmares, only this time, she was sure it was no dream.

"Well, well, well…little Melody Pond…so I see you've met your parents today, now, have you…good…and so, it all begins…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should be adding more chapters soon. Meanwhile, you can go to my profile and check out some of my other stories. Please Review!<strong>

**P.S. Have a very Merry Christmas! I'm looking forward to the Christmas Special!**


End file.
